Los celos de Suigetsu
by Haruno SB
Summary: Con el fin de la guerra las parejas se formaron pero hubo una en particular que tardo un poco más en aceptar sus sentimientos, los celos atacan a cualquiera ¿Ese será el caso de Suigetsu? One-Shot. Advertencia: Lemon (Mayores de 18)


**¡Hola! Aquí les dejo a su disposición -nuevamente- éste one-shot corregido. Es un Suika en toda regla y su categoría "M" es necesaria por las escenas con lemon. Lea bajo su responsabilidad. No es mi intención traumar criaturas inocentes jajajajaja.**

 **Es un poco largo pero espero que lo disfruten :D**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de M. Kishimoto, pero el siguiente escrito es creado por mí.**

* * *

—Apresúrate. —Le dije a mi ¿novio?... Si es que a lo que tenemos se le puede llamar así o ponerle alguna clase de etiqueta, estábamos "saliendo" desde hace un tiempo y aunque "eso" que teníamos no era común, nos gustaba, había respeto, por lo menos la mayor parte del tiempo, imposible que a mi mente no lleguen escenas de lo sucedido hace dos meses.

 _Flashback:_

Íbamos caminando por la aldea a la que nos mudamos hace poco más de tres años después de la guerra, aunque no fue premeditado solo nos topamos hace dos años y nos dimos cuenta de que vivíamos en el mismo lugar; el idiota de Suigetsu poso su mirada pervertida sobre una mujer extravagante de pronunciadas curvas y ropa sumamente ajustada. Le di un golpe en la cabeza, cuando se volteo a verme confundido le dije:

—Cuidado se te salen los ojos… Y límpiate la baba que ya va por tu barbilla, asqueroso. —Eso solo escapo de mi boca sin darme oportunidad de reprimirme, ¿Celos? No les mentiré, estaba celosa por la manera en la que la miraba y la muy descarada le correspondía. Tal vez fui muy obvia porque Suigetsu torno su mueca de confusión a una sonrisa socarrona.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —Ante su respuesta bufe enojada.— Ya, ya tranquila, nadie me hace babear como tú. —Y me sujeto de la cintura pegando nuestros cuerpos para luego repentinamente darme un beso rápido pero apasionado. Intente seguir molesta pero fue imposible después que me besó, delante de esa mujer, y sobra decir que me encantó que lo hiciera ya que después de eso ella siguió su camino indignada por la escena.

—Baka. —Le dije mientras me alejaba de él, volviendo a fruncir mi entrecejo en clara señal de molestia. Irreal.

—Está bien. —suspiró.— Tranquila, no veré a las demás mujeres pero cálmate. —Me dijo mientras retomábamos nuestros pasos.

—Haz lo que quieras- Respondí de manera desinteresada.

Días después salimos a caminar por la aldea juntos y ese problema hasta el día de hoy no se ha vuelto a presentar.

 _Fin del Flashback._

—Cálmate mujer, ya está todo listo. —Me contestó ese hombre que me atrae como carga positiva a negativa, como el lobo a caperucita.— Te veo muy emocionada por la llegada de Sasuke. —Comentó.— No me digas… —Entrecerró sus ojos. Se acercó a mí rápidamente quedando nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros.— ¿Aún te gusta? —Preguntó sorpresivamente, tarde un poco en asimilar la situación.

¿Me estaba recriminando algo… Acaso estaba...? Lo dudo, me auto-respondí.

—Idiota. —Le insulte a la vez que me alejaba y continuaba arreglando la mesa para la cena, al terminar me dirigí a la cocina y él me siguió.

—Solo digo, desde que te envió el halcón no has dejado de pensar en que todo debe estar listo para cuando llegue y eso, me recuerda a cuando morías por él. ¿Es eso? ¿Aún te gusta Sasuke? —Volvió a interrogar.

¡Joder! Como quería gritarle que dejara de decir estupideces que era un despistado, que yo no tenía ojos para alguien más que no fuese él.

—Tu idiotez cada día va en aumento, además si aún me gusta o no es _MI_ problema —Explote. No sabía porque pero me sentía indignada y furiosa en esos momentos y ante su acusación. Si bien antes moría por Sasuke eso ya era cosa del pasado; el pelinegro ahora tenía a Sakura quien por cierto se había vuelto algo similar a una amiga para mí y yo… Quería hacerme a la idea de que lo tenía a él.— Total, poco o nada te interesa a ti, ¿no? —Pregunte en un arranque de rabia. Suigetsu no respondió. Como me irritaba que en tantas ocasiones hablara hasta por los codos y que precisamente ahora no dijera nada _¡Genial!_ _¡Aprende de una vez que no le importas!_ Me reclamé internamente. Camine hacia la salida de la cocina, quería alejarme de él y pasar todo mi enojo en soledad como siempre hacía hasta que su brazo me detuvo justo antes de cruzar la puerta de la casa.

—Sabes que… Si me importa Karin. —Dijo, mi corazón se paralizó en ese instante, entonces, _¿si_ _le importo?_ —Pero las cosas entre nosotros se han complicado estos últimos años. No sé qué pensar sobre todo esto. Tu actitud cambio al saber que Sasuke vendría esta noche, es como si solo pensaras en complacerlo. —Explicó dolido. Ahora fui yo quien quedo en silencio, preferí no mediar palabras y salí de mi casa dejándolo solo allí, observando como me iba. Necesitaba pensar y utilizaría el poco tiempo que quedaba antes del atardecer para hacerlo.

¿Qué siente por mí? ¿Habré desperdiciado mi tiempo?

Me dirigí a las orillas de la aldea y llegue a un río, me senté en la orilla, me quite los zapatos y sumergí mis pies en el agua cristalina. Al iniciar el atardecer ya había recapacitado sobre todo lo que había pasado y llegue a una sola conclusión, estoy enamorada de él y existe una posibilidad de que sea correspondida. Esos disparates que dijo esta tarde fueron productos de sus celos, celos que no quería admitir y por eso actuó así, presentía que quería estar conmigo pero que necesitaba un empujón. Y yo se lo daría.

Me encamine a mi casa cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse en su totalidad, debía estar en casa, Sasuke llegaría en la noche a visitarnos, al terminar una misión de rastreo o eso fue lo que me informó en el escrito que envió con su halcón; después de tanto tiempo Taka se reuniría nuevamente, pues si, Juugo vendría también y eso me alegraba. De tanto pensar el camino se me hizo muy corto y llegue a mi casa rápido.

¿Estaría Suigetsu ahí todavía? Mi pregunta tuvo una respuesta inmediata al entrar, había una nota en la mesa de la entrada que decía:

"Nos vemos en la noche.

Atte. Suigetsu.

P.D.: Lamento lo de hace rato."

Sonreí. Era un idiota pero aún así me gustaba. Ya eran casi las 6:00 p.m. Me centré en terminar lo que se iba a cenar esa noche y después fui a mi habitación a arreglarme. Quería que mi plan saliera a la perfección y para ello debía ponerme guapa. ¡Más de lo que ya era por supuesto! Me duche, me vestí con un pantalón ceñido, una blusa color vino de manga tres cuartos y unos tacones negros, me dejé mi cabello suelto y lo alise y peine un poco, mi maquillaje era sutil en los ojos pero le cree un excelente contraste pintando mis labios de un rojo intenso y dándole algo de color a mis mejillas, me rocié perfume y fui a la cocina ya todo estaba listo. Solo faltaba que llegaran los chicos, me senté en el mueble a esperarlos. Sentí una presencia muy conocida acercarse a mi casa y tocar la puerta, era Juugo quien me saludo y me entrego un paquete con unos dulces que sabia y me gustaban mucho, le agradecí el gesto y hablamos durante unos minutos de cómo había cambiado su vida, ya lograba controlar sus estados de ánimo y gracias a eso había podido mudarse a una aldea muy cerca de donde yo residía y convivir con los demás en armonía, cuanto me alegraba escuchar eso.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuvimos hablando pero sentí otra presencia muy conocida acercarse a mi casa, escuche que tocaban y fui a la puerta a abrirla, me encontré con mi adorable tormento, Suigetsu, vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa blanca de botones con dos sin abrochar, se veía realmente guapo pero ese no era el momento para babear, tenía un plan estructurado al cual regirme y no lo echaría a perder.

—Pasa. —Le dije secamente, como sí hablara con un extraño. Me hizo caso y entro a la casa apoyando sobre mis manos una botella de sake que había traído para la cena, la acepte y la fui a poner sobre la mesa dejándolo con Juugo, cuando regrese ambos estaban hablando de cosas triviales como de costumbre, sonreí al recordar los viejos tiempos y me senté al lado de mi amigo de cabello naranja, moría por sentarme a su lado pero no podía, no aún. De vez en cuando me preguntaba cualquier cosa y yo le respondía tajante y sin aparente interés, su cara de asombro no se hizo esperar después de todo llevábamos tiempo compartiendo juntos y yo lo había comenzado a tratar con cariño _¡Y lo que faltaba!_ Pasó un rato y sentí el chakra y la imponente presencia de Sasuke acercarse, me alegre de verlo y lo abracé efusivamente.

—Karin. Sabes que no me gusta la cercanía. —Me dijo en voz baja _¡Joder, claro que lo sabía!_ Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, estaba concentrada en mi plan, aunque claro también lo abrace porque lo extrañaba. Me separe de él sintiendo la inquisidora mirada de Suigetsu sobre mí.

 _¡Oh si!_

Pronto todos estábamos sentados en la mesa listos para cenar, serví la comida y comenzamos a degustar.

—¿Qué les parece mi comida? —Pregunté.

Juugo fue el primero en contestar:

—Has aprendido a cocinar muy bien Karin. —Mi ego creció ante el comentario.

—Está delicioso, zanahoria. —Comentó Suigetsu, tenía tiempo sin apodarme así pero hice como si no me importaba, lo ignoré.

—¿Qué te parece Sasuke-kun? —Él me miró por un instante.

—Sabe bien. —Tan expresivo como siempre.

Eso basto para que me acercara y le ofreciera más, él acepto y comió tranquilamente luego serví el sake y nos quedamos hablando por gran parte de la noche. Llevábamos mucho tiempo sin reunirnos, yo no dejaba de preguntarle cosas insignificantes a Sasuke y me le acercaba para tocarle el brazo, cosa que hacía muy seguido cuando era adolescente, pero no actuaba de esa forma porque había vuelto a ser aquella niña insistente y encimosa sino porque quería ver la reacción de Suigetsu. Definitivamente me quería, estaba celoso. Muy celosos. Solo había que notar cómo se tensaba cuando yo hacía ademanes de querer acercarme a Sasuke o cuando le preguntaba animadamente cualquier tontería, eso quería, verlo celoso por primera vez y que admitiera sus sentimientos de una buena vez.

Sí quería estar conmigo tenía que demostrármelo, en esta vida no hay nada seguro, y él lo sabría.

La noche pasó rápidamente y ya Juugo y Sasuke se iban a retirar pero les ofrecí asilo en mi casa ya que tenía un espacioso cuarto amueblado donde podrían descansar cómodamente y sin interrupciones. Se negaron al principio pero al final aceptaron.

Ya estaba entrada la noche así que Sasuke fue el primero en despedirse, supongo que estaba cansado de su misión, luego Juugo también se retiró, dejándonos solos a Suigetsu y a mí.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del espacio compartido.

—Te ayudare con el aseo. —Propuso. Eso sí que era extraño en él ya que siempre disfrutaba de dejar las cosas tiradas.

—No es necesario. —Respondí.— Yo puedo sola, ahora vete a casa, ya es tarde. —Le dije. Él hizo una mueca de disconformidad y se acerco a la puerta. Yo lo observaba atentamente pero no quería que se fuera y como si leyera mis pensamientos se regresó en sus pasos, se acerco a mí y me tomó de los hombros.

—Karin, ¿por qué este cambio?

—No sé de qué me hablas. —Respondí de mala gana.

—Si lo sabes. —Habló entre dientes.— Me has evitado toda la noche y quiero pensar que no fue adrede.

—Piensa lo que quieras, siempre he sido así.

—No. No siempre lo has sido, estos últimos meses te has vuelto más atenta conmigo y de unas horas para acá ya no eres así. —Reclamó.

—Suéltame. —Le dije al momento que sacudía mis hombros para que retirara sus manos de mi.

—Entonces no estaba equivocado —Bajó su mirada.— Aún te gusta Sasuke —Su voz me paralizó, sonaba muy triste esa afirmación de su parte.

—Sigues con eso. —Bufé.

—Yo pensé que… Olvídalo. —Me dijo a la vez que se giraba y caminaba a la puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué me había enamorado de ti? —Pregunté sínicamente.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Qué idiota, no? Pensé que sentíamos lo mismo. —No quiso mirarme más.— Ya veo que no. —Salió de mi casa con un semblante triste que me partió el corazón en miles de pedazos, al fin me había confesado lo que sentía por mí y yo no le respondí. Deje que se fuera pensando que no me había enamorado de él, cosa que estaba muy alejada de la realidad yo sí que me había enamorado. Más que eso lo amaba. Basto verlo salir de mi casa en ese estado y con una mirada que me decía a gritos que no volvería para que yo pudiera entenderlo.

 _Lo amaba._

Quise ir detrás de él pero no lo hice, algo en mi interior me decía que si de verdad me quisiera no se daría por vencido tan fácil, yo solo quería que luchara por mí y no lo hizo.

Fui a la cocina y arregle un desastre inexistente en ella. Mi mente ya no estaba ahí pero una voz masculina hizo que volviera.

—Deberías ir, no entiendo porqué sigues aquí. —Me dijo Sasuke recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

—Y-yo no puedo —Balbuceé.— Él ni siquiera hizo el intento de ganarse mi amor, no le intereso en realidad. —Expresé aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—No es así, te lo admitió hace rato… —Contestó Sasuke y luego escuche la voz de Juugo quien entraba a la cocina.

—Además él ha estado enamorado de ti desde hace mucho, desde que te gustaba Sasuke —Mencionó el recién llegado.

—¿Q-qué? —Volví a balbucear _¡Maldición!_

—No te quedes aquí si después te vas a arrepentir de haberlo hecho. En el tiempo que llevo viviendo en mi aldea he descubierto que lo que no se hace luego se lamenta. —Aconsejo Juugo.

—No seas tonta. —Volvió a intervenir Sasuke mientras daba media vuelta.— Ah —Se detuvo en el umbral.— y para la próxima no me uses para darle celos, odio eso. —Salió de la cocina y supongo que se dirigió a la habitación. Aún no me creía todo lo que me estaban diciendo, pero gracias a sus palabras me arme de valor y decidí ir tras Suigetsu. Quizás si tenía oportunidad de ser feliz a su lado, después de todo.

—Deséame suerte. —Le dije a Juugo antes de salir de casa. Todo estaba oscuro pero eso no importaba, corrí hasta la casa de Suigetsu al instante. Nunca había agradecido tanto que viviera cerca como en ese momento. Solo fue cuestión de minutos para llegar y tarde unos segundos en recuperar mi respiración, cuando se normalizó toque la puerta pero nadie abrió, volvía tocar y nada, me decidí por hablar.— Suigetsu abre, soy Karin. —Pero no recibí respuesta alguna, de seguro no quería hablar conmigo, después de todo se me había declarado indirectamente y yo no le respondí, para ese momento mis desesperación estaba tan alta que perdí la orientación que me daban mis sentidos y mi don. Comencé a llorar como una tonta, la había cagado. Yo solo quería que admitiera lo que sentía por mí, así tuviera que recurrir a los celos para lograrlo perotodo me salió mal.— ¡Demonios! ¿En que estaba pensando? Pasaron los minutos y seguí tocando mientras más lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos, me recosté en la puerta y puse mi mano sobre ella.— Abre por favor. —Pedí sollozando.

Entonces lo escuché.

—¿Ka-karin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mí, él no estaba en su casa y me alivie al saber que era por eso que no abría la puerta y no porque no quisiera verme. Lo miré unos segundos sin responderle y corrí hasta él, lo abracé fuertemente, aferrándome como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Eso lo sorprendió porque luego pregunto—: ¿Qué sucede?

No respondí y afirmé aún más mi agarre.

—Abrázame. —Pedí llorando nuevamente.

Él lo hizo, sentí sus cálidos y varoniles brazos envolverme con cariño, eso me hizo sentir mejor al instante y dejé de llorar. Duramos así en la entrada de su casa unos minutos más hasta que levante mi cabeza y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Comunicaban muchas cosas. No me resistí y lo besé. Me respondió el beso y sin notarlo ya estaba su lengua jugando en mi interior, gustosa hice que la mía le siguiera los pasos. No era el primer beso que nos dábamos pero si el primero que me hacia estremecer tanto, sobra decir que me encantó y duró hasta que nuestros pulmones pidieron a gritos algo de oxígeno.

Cuando nos separamos sentí la diferencia, definitivamente la vida no sería lo mismo sin sus besos. Nos miramos por unos segundos.

—Lamento lo de hace rato… Y-yo sí me enamore de ti pero eso no parecía importarte así que decidí darte celos con Sasuke a ver si mostrabas alguna señal de que tu también estabas interesado en mí. —Cuando termine de decir esto unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, volvió a besarme.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que sientes eso por mí. —Limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos.— Hubiese preferido no pasar por esos malditos celos esta noche —Suspiró.— Pero eso ya no importa. Gracias a ellos estamos aquí, yo también estoy enamorado de ti. —Unió nuestros labios en un contacto más rápido y tierno, me sentía en la gloria cuando nos besábamos.

—Pasemos a la casa, ya es tarde. —Entramos a su casa, todo tenía su perfume como si apenas hubiese salido de ahí. Aspiré profundamente.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

—Algo de agua estaría bien pero… ¿Podría ir al baño antes? —Pregunté, él asintió.

—Estás en tu casa. —Dijo.

Entre al baño para arreglarme un poco, después de todo había llorado y de seguro mi maquillaje se había arruinado haciéndome parecer un espantapájaros. Lo primero que hice fue mirarme en el espejo, efectivamente mi maquillaje se había corrido. Busqué una toalla húmeda y comencé a quitar todo el maquillaje arruinado por mis lágrimas, mis labios estaban rojos y un poco hinchados, los acaricié inconscientemente, ya en ellos no quedaba nada de mi labial, me lave la cara. Volví a ponerme mis lentes y salí; antes volví a mirarme en el espejo y me gustó mi reflejo: Mi cara irradiaba felicidad, estaba inmensamente feliz por la confesión de Suigetsu y aunque no le respondí al momento, lo pude hacer ahora. Mis ojos eran iluminados por mi alegría y tenía la sonrisa bobalicona de cualquier enamorada.

Salí del baño. Me estaba esperando en el sofá, me senté y tomé el vaso de agua que me extendió pero mantuve la distancia, aún no sabía bien qué hacer.

—Acércate mujer… Yo no muerdo. —Me dijo y le hice caso, me acomodé a su lado y sentí como su brazo me rodeó por los hombros pegándome más a él, un cálido sentimiento inundo mi corazón, amor. Me relajé en sus brazos y luego de pensarlo un poco exprese mi inquietud.

—¿Adónde fuiste a esta hora?- Sé que era una tontería pero me tenía intrigada.

—Di unas vueltas por la aldea, necesitaba despejar mi mente. —Yo solo asentí.— Pero… —Guardó silencio y lo miré a los ojos en ese momento, vi que sus labios también estaban un poco inflamados y todo el labial que a mí me faltaba él lo tenía regado por su boca. Una diminuta sonrisa se asomó en mis labios, nuestras miradas se encontraron y él continuó.— Fui de nuevo a tu casa y no te encontré… Juugo me dijo que habías salido. —Me sorprendí. Había ido a mi casa _¡Qué emoción!_

—¿Y Juugo no te dijo que había venido a buscarte? —Él negó.

—No. Solo me dijo que habías salido poco antes de que yo llegara y que no andabas lejos. —Respondió.— Supongo que no quería arruinar nuestro encuentro. —Dijo burlonamente. Me sonroje y le di un codazo juguetón. —No sabes cuánto me alegra saber que ya no sientes nada por Sasuke, después de tanto tiempo al fin tu corazón me pertenece. —Me besó rápidamente, yo me sorprendí entonces… Era cierto. Yo le gustaba desde hace mucho. Sonreí para luego plantarle otro beso en los labios, el cual correspondió rápidamente y ahora fui yo quien introdujo la lengua primero, poco después la suya salió a mi encuentro, nos separamos de nuevo por falta de aire e inevitablemente sonreí bobamente.— ¿Por qué tienes esa sonrisa extraña? —Preguntó curioso.

—Estoy feliz, tarado. Además me gusta cómo te queda mi labial. —Se sorprendió por mi respuesta y tocó sus labios.— Ya no tengo pintura en ellos, pero tu sí. —Y reí. Él me miro antes de comenzar a reír también.

—Por cierto Karin, te veías muy linda hoy. —Comentó repentinamente provocando un sonrojo.

—Gracias. —Respondí.

Nos quedamos abrazados en su sillón por un largo rato, era muy agradable estar así con él.

—¿Y ahora… qué… somos? —Levante mi rostro que hasta ahora estaba apoyado en su pecho y lo miré.

—Ahora eres mía o… ¿Lo dudas? —Respondió burlonamente.

—¡Baka! —Le dije y me intenté levantar, no era la respuesta que esperaba, quería dejar de tener "eso" e iniciar una relación. Sus brazos no dejaron que me incorporará y me irrite.— ¡Suéltame, demonios! Gracias por no tomarte nada en serio. —Espeté.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme con más fuerza y se acerco a mi oído.

—Quieres que… Te pida ser mi novia, ¿no?- Yo enrojecí, sí quería pero no se lo tenía que decir ya que era obvio.

—Solo quiero saber que no estás jugando conmigo. —Comenté serenamente aunque por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

—Está bien. —Me acercó más a su cuerpo.— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Karin? —Me pregunto sonriendo. Yo me emocioné, al fin me lo había pedido.

—Claro. —Respondí sonriendo, él me volvió a besar.

Nos seguimos acariciando con nuestros labios un poco más, hasta que decidí que era hora de retirarme. Ya era muy tarde así que me iba a despedir cuando él me interrumpió.

—¿No te vas a ir ahora o sí? —Preguntó expectante.

—Debo hacerlo, ya es tarde. —Me iba a levantar del sofá pero su voz me detuvo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. Ya es tarde y como mencioné anteriormente, estás en tu casa. —Giré para verlo. Sus ojos aunque un poco incómodos me suplicaban que aceptara y yo decidí hacerlo. Pasamos gran parte de lo que quedaba de la noche en la sala, me dio un poco de sueño y bostecé levemente, él inmediatamente me propuso ir a dormir y me llevó a su habitación pero una pregunta inquietante paso por mi mente.

—¿Va-vamos a dormir juntos? —Pregunté nerviosa. Él sonrió.

—No, tu dormirás aquí y yo en el sofá. —Me sentí aliviada por un momento pero luego pensé que no era justo.

—Si quieres yo duermo en el sofá después de todo es tu casa —Propuse y volvió a sonreír.

—No digas tonterías. Descansa. —Me dio un beso en la frente y se encamino a la puerta.

Tragué fuerte.

—Si… Si quieres puedes dormir aquí, conmigo. —Le planteé con la coloración de un tomate, él se giro a verme sorprendido.

—¿Estás segura? —Interrogó, yo asentí inmediatamente.

A los minutos ya estaba acostada en su cama con Suigetsu a mi lado, toda su cama olía a él y yo disfrutaba eso.

Los dos estábamos recostados pero cada uno en una extremidad dándonos la espalda, estaba muy nerviosa y quizás él también. Ya habíamos compartido habitación en nuestro recorrido por el mundo como Taka pero nunca nosotros dos nada más y menos siendo novios.

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con su espalda, quizás ya estaba dormido pero eso no me importo. Mi instinto me llevó a acercarme nerviosamente para abrazarlo por la espalda.

—Pensé que estabas dormido. —Dije al notar que sus manos tocaban las mías correspondiendo el abrazo de espalda, esa que era ancha, varonil y muy cálida.

—Yo pensé que tú lo estabas. —Volteó su rostro un poco para verme.— ¿Tienes frio? —Me preguntó. —Tus manos están heladas. Voy por otra manta. —Intentó levantarse de la cama pero yo no lo solté.

—Quédate, estoy bien. —Susurré y así era, mis manos estaban frías pero era consecuencia de mis nervios. Nos quedamos abrazados hasta que decidí subir una de mis heladas extremidades y comencé a moverla sobre la abertura de su camisa, palpando su pecho desnudo.

No sé que me llevo a hacerlo, solo lo hice.

Seguí moviendo mi mano sobre su torso hasta que escuche un suspiro por su parte.

—Ka-karin, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó.

—Nada. —Entonces sentí como se giraba hacia mí, me miraba intensamente. Un extraño calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

—No hagas eso. —Pidió por lo bajo.— No quiero hacer nada indebido. —Acaricio mi mejilla con ternura, sin importarme sus palabras lo comencé a besar suavemente pero luego ese beso se torno apasionado y demandante a medida que acercábamos nuestros cuerpos.

Él se alejo repentinamente.

—No debemos continuar, lo mejor será dormir. —Y se volvió a girar dándome la espalda pero yo no quería parar, me acerque y lo puse de espaldas al colchón sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, me senté sobre su cadera y lo besé intensamente, sus manos se situaron sobre mi cintura, yo seguí besándolo y jugando con su cálida lengua y él me correspondía, rompió el beso y aproveche para respirar, el oxígeno vino acompañado de un poco de cordura.

Me miraba sorprendido y con la respiración agitada _¡Lo estaba provocando!_

—Lo siento. —Me disculpé apenada. Baje de su cuerpo y volví al extremo de la cama, ahora siendo yo quien le daba la espalda. Su mano me invito a darme vuelta quedando frente a frente.

—No te preocupes. Yo también quiero estar contigo —Admitió con un toque de timidez.— pero no quiero que te arrepientas luego, no tienes que sentirte obligada a hacerlo solo porque estamos en ésta situación.

Sus palabras fueron muy dulces, provocando en mí una ternura que me llevó a besarlo, ahora con necesidad.

—Estoy segura. —Le dije entre besos y luego de esas palabras se posicionó sobre mí apoyándose en sus codos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente. Su lengua me recorría toda la boca y eso me encantaba.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cintura y cadera y ahí se quedaron por un largo rato.

Continúo besándome y sentí como succionaba mi lengua para después morder suavemente mi labio inferior, descendió hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarlo, morderlo y lamerlo. Su lengua era una experta en lo que hacía. Suspire pesadamente, ya comenzaba a sentirme tan agitada como si hubiese corrido una maratón de 1000 kilómetros.

Él siguió besando mi cuello y sus grandes manos comenzaron a subir mi camisa, me levante un poco para facilitarle la tarea, me la retiro en su totalidad, volvió a acostarme sobre la cama y siguió con sus fascinantes besos ahora encaminándose hacia mis pechos, me sonroje un poco al saber lo que iba a hacer pero no lo iba a detener, simplemente no quería hacerlo.

Justo como lo pensé beso mis senos hasta donde mi sujetador le permitió y en un movimiento rápido rodamos en la cama dejándome a mí sobre él, eso me sorprendió un poco pero luego lo entendí, se sentó en la cama y sus manos se posicionaron en el broche de mi sujetador y casi sin notarlo lo quito delicadamente, lo deslizo por mis brazos suavemente y lanzó lejos. Mi cara comenzó a arder, sabía que estaba del mismo color de mi cabello.

Me miró intensamente durante unos segundos y pensé en cubrirme con mis manos pero no lo hice, deje que me mirara, eso me gustaba y mucho más cuando sentí algo abultado debajo de mí.

—Eres tan hermosa. —Elogió con voz ronca, me abalance sobre él y lo besé, lo recorrí con mi lengua y le acaricie sus prominentes colmillos, si no lo conociera desde hace años pensaría que se trataba una especie de vampiro o algo similar, sus colmillos eran muy peculiares pero me encantaban, los toqué con mi lengua por un instante y seguí besándolo. Quería que sintiera lo mismo que yo, descendí hasta su cuello y en ese momento mis senos desnudos rozaron con su torso y mis pezones se endurecieron hasta casi doler solo por aquel contacto.

Comencé a besar su cuello insistentemente mientras mis manos desabrochaban su camisa en su totalidad, ahora fui yo quien le quito la estorbosa prenda y cuando me moví un poco para lanzarla lejos volvía sentir un bulto, lo recosté sobre la cama y al apoyar mis manos sobre su pecho nuestras intimidades rozaron, eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo y sin previo aviso sentí como sus manos encerraban mis senos, los cuales comenzó a masajear.

Gemí ante su contacto, aunque intentaba reprimirme no podía, sus manos me acariciaban donde nunca nadie lo había hecho, mordí mi labio inferior para no soltar alguna incoherencia pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano al sentir como su boca tomaba mi pezón erguido y comenzaba a succionarlo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida para luego cerrarlos totalmente rendida ante sus caricias y solté un gemido. Su nombre.

—¡Suigetsu!

Él siguió succionando mi pezón como si de un bebe se tratase, yo no paraba de gemir aunque esa no era mi intención, sentí como delineaba mi areola con su lengua, pose una mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricie mientras con la otra recorría su espalda desnuda.

Grité extasiada cuando mordió la protuberancia, estirándola a la vez, lo hacía todo muy suave y me gustaba. Lleve mis manos a su peculiar cabello, incitándolo a seguir.

Volví a morder mi labio inferior con más fuerza, no quería que me escuchara.

Se dirigió a mi otro seno para darle el mismo trato mientras me masajeaba con la mano el ya atendido segundos antes.

Me estremecí de nuevo al sentir las caricias propinadas por su lengua, iba a enloquecer si seguía así.

Mordió el pezón que estaba siendo atendido mientras el otro seno lo movía circularmente para la derecha y luego para la izquierda. Sentí que estaba dentro de un gran horno, mi cuerpo ardía.

Terminó con mis pechos y volvió a besarme en los labios, como pude lo recosté nuevamente sobre la cama, esto era algo de dos, no de uno.

Lo besé con fiereza descendiendo hasta su cuello, su pecho y una vez ahí acaricie con la boca sus tetillas, la lujuria adornaba su rostro, las sople un poco y escuche un ruido extraño por su parte, una especie de gruñido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y sentía como cada vez el bulto debajo de mi se agrandaba, yo por mi parte estaba humedeciéndome cada vez más.

Continúe besando su cuerpo, pase por sus abdominales, ombligo y llegué hasta el inicio de sus pantalones, donde me detuve, no estaba segura de que hacer exactamente.

Suigetsu se percató.

—No hagas más. —En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba sobre la cama con él encima de mí. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo sin cohibirse en ningún momento mientras yo seguía entregada a sus besos y tenía mis manos alrededor de su cuello, entonces sentí que sus manos se detenían en mi pantalón y comenzó a desabrocharlo para luego quitármelo en su totalidad, me encantaba la sutileza con la que me trataba, como si yo fuese una muñeca de porcelana entre sus manos, tan delicada que por cualquier cosa me podría a romper.

Quede únicamente en mis bragas azules, se sentó sobre mi sin recargarme su peso en su totalidad y me observó con la misma intensidad de cuando me despojo del sujetador.

—Increíble… Sí que eres hermosa Karin. —Se acercó para besarme mientras sus manos tocaban mis senos y descendían hasta mi cadera hasta detenerse sobre mis muslos, flexiono una de mis piernas y me siguió besando, nuestras intimidades comenzaron a rozarse más seguido y con más insistencia, se sentía… Muy agradable. Rompí el beso para tomar aire luego de un largo gemido, su mano ascendía desde mi muslo a mi entrepierna y por encima de las braguitas posó su mano, comenzando a moverla de arriba hacia abajo, volví a gemir al disfrutar del contacto.— Estas húmeda. —Me susurró al oído, de nuevo los colores se depositaron en mi rostro. Si antes estaba del color de mi cabello ahora seguramente me encontraba mucho más que roja, sonrió.— Me gusta que lo estés. —Volvió a decir al tiempo que mordía mi oreja, me tense un poco cuando sus manos volvieron a mis caderas y me bajaron la prenda de ropa interior que me quedaba. Pensé que moriría de vergüenza, estaba totalmente desnuda frente a él, cosa que no me pareció justa y mientras él se deleitaba con la vista le pedí.

—Quítate el pantalón. —Me miró con una extraña sonrisa adornando su rostro e hizo lo que le pedí. Comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón y ahora fui yo quien lo giro rápidamente, quería ser quien se lo terminara de quitar y así lo hice, como su pantalón estaba desabrochado solo tuve que deslizarlos y salieron con suma facilidad.

Suigetsu me sorprendió. Estaba igual o más excitado que yo, su prominente bulto no mentía.

—¡Por Kami! —Solté en un susurro, sonrió complacido por mi comentario, supongo y le subió el ego. Deposité una mano sobre su bulto y lo sentí muy grande, caliente y duro, comencé a deslizar mi mano sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

—Oh Karin. —Lo escuché decir y esa oración logro excitarme más. Tome la tela por los extremos de su cadera y lo deslice hasta las rodillas, no pude más, entre en trance cuando lo vi en todo su esplendor. Su pene… Era más de lo que podría pedir. Era fascinante.— Tócalo. —Jadeó. Espabile y trague con dificultad, dirigí mis manos a su entrepierna y lo envolví con ellas, no en su totalidad ya que su virilidad era gruesa, dude pero me decidí por hacerlo y comencé a subir y bajar mis manos en un movimiento rítmico.— Karin… Lo haces bien. —Gimió complacido y ya más segura de lo que hacía aumente la velocidad de la caricia íntima alentada por sus palabras.— Si-sigue. —Me pidió y lo complací, tenerlo entre mis manos era de las mejores cosas en mi vida, su pene era caliente, grueso, rosado y muy suave en la punta.

Note esas pequeñas bolsas unidas a la base de su pene y la curiosidad me invadió así que decidí tocarlas con una de mis manos _¡Mierda!_ Qué bien se sentían, cerré mis ojos con mi cabeza dirigida al techo y continúe con mi trabajo hasta que sus manos me detuvieron, abrí mis ojos sorprendida y lo miré.— Ya está bien. No me quiero correr. —Dijo casi sin aliento.

—Pero… ¿Por qué no? —Pregunté en voz alta sin querer.

—Porque prefiero correrme dentro de ti. —Se sentó en la cama, quedando yo en su regazo. Me besó el cuello, me masajeo un seno con una mano y con la otra me volvió a acariciar mi intimidad, pero esta vez sin ninguna tela de por medio.

—¡Ah! Su-Suigetsu. —Dije arqueando mi espalda, estaba muy sensible y que él me acariciara de esa manera solo lograba aumentar mi calor corporal. Uno de sus dedos se deslizo en mi interior y aunque me incomodo lo deje seguir, comenzó a moverlo de manera que entrara y saliera lentamente, una nueva sensación se apodero de mí, el placer. Quería que siguiera así que se lo pedí.— Sigue por favor. Más rápido. —Dicho esto sentí como un segundo y tercer dedo ingresaron en ayuda del primero mientras que con el pulgar masajeaba mi clítoris. No tardó mucho para que comenzara a sentir espasmos en todo mi cuerpo, mi interior convulsionaba y él lo notó porque aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos haciéndome sucumbir en un glorioso orgasmo. Cerré mis ojos al sentir como mis fuerzas me abandonaban y un temblor recorría mi cuerpo, me sentía liberada.

Retiró sus dedos y me dio vuelta dejándome nuevamente sobre la cama. Pude ver con total claridad cómo se apoyaba en la cama con una mano mientras que con la otra se terminaba de retirar la prenda que le había dejado por las rodillas. Se recostó sobre mí, sus manos abrieron mis piernas lentamente hasta que se acomodó entre ellas. Sentí la punta de su miembro tocar mi centro húmedo.

Suspiramos al unisonó.

—¿Lista? —Preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Sí. —Respondí segura de que en un futuro no me arrepentiría, lo amaba.

Se abrió paso en mi interior con lentitud, solo un poco, me mordí el labio para no gritar. Su pene era muy grande para mi cavidad, siguió avanzando hasta que se detuvo y me miró sorprendido.

—¿Tú eres...? —Lo interrumpí con un abrazo.

—Hazlo. —Pedí a cambio, él asintió y se retiró un poco de mi interior para volver a adentrarse usando un poco más de fuerza, logrando romper el himen.

Grité, me dolía mucho sentir como mi interior era desgarrado y algo cálido recorrió nuestras intimidades unidas, sangre supongo.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y mis manos se fueron a su espalda, le clave mis uñas como una manera de mitigar el dolor, no dejé que las lágrimas salieran y cerré mis ojos.

—Tranquila. —Acarició mi mejilla y pasó sus dedos por mi entrecejo arrugado.— No me moveré hasta que tú me lo pidas, debes acostumbrarte.

Abrí los ojos y sonreí, nos besamos varias veces mientras le acariciaba el cuello y él mi cabello, estuvimos así un rato.

Mi cuerpo se relajó poco a poco y se acostumbro _no muy rápido_ debo decir al intruso que estaba en mi interior. Le acaricie el rostro a ese hombre que ante mis ojos era perfecto.

—Puedes seguir. —Soltó un suspiro pesado poco antes de comenzar a moverse, se deslizaba dentro y fuera sin salir totalmente de mi interior, suavemente, me besó y aumento paulatinamente el movimiento, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo, todo el dolor que sentía al principio se había ido en su totalidad siendo reemplazado por el placer. —M-más fuerte. —Le pedí y sentí como aumentaba sus embestidas llegando hasta donde mi cuerpo le permitía, me encantaba todo lo que me hacía sentir. Gemí al momento de arquear mi espalda, volví a sentirme igual que minutos atrás antes de tener el orgasmo y eso solo indicaba que uno nuevo estaba cerca.

Suigetsu bajo el ritmo de las arremetidas para luego subir una de mis piernas sobre su hombro logrando así penetrarme más profundo, continuamos con nuestro vaivén de caderas y sentí el orgasmo soplarme en la oreja, así que lo detuve.

No quería que llegara aún, ya había experimentado el primer orgasmo de mi vida por sus sensacionales dedos pero él no. Quise complacerlo así que le pedí que saliera de mí, lo hizo un poco desconcertado pero cedió.

—Siéntate. —Acato mi petición aún con su expresión confundida, se sentó en el medio de la cama.— Cruza tus piernas y pon los talones sobre tus rodillas. —Dirigí mi vista a su gran erección, era tan potente que sin pensarlo mucho me acerque a él, lo tome entre mis manos y me senté lentamente en su regazo, dolió un poco pero nada exagerado; acomode mis piernas en torno a su cadera mientras lo introducía en mi interior.

—K-Karin. —Gimió al igual que yo, lo introduje lo más profundo posible y comencé a moverme de adelante hacia atrás haciendo pequeños círculos, esa posición era sensacional, debo confesar que leí uno de los libros de Jiraiya y esta posición en particular me había interesado. No me defraudo al ponerla en práctica. Seguí moviéndome, escuchaba gruñidos de parte de Suigetsu, lo estaba disfrutando… _Lo estábamos disfrutando_. Sus manos se posicionaron sobre mis nalgas y me ayudaban a cabalgarlo mientras las presionaba un poco, sentía que iba a enloquecer, no me había imaginado en una situación así. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras me mordía el labio pero sentí una de sus manos introducirse por mi cabello y guiarme hasta sus labios, nos besamos, le mordí juguetonamente el labio y habló.— Me voy a correr. —Confesó agitado.

—Hazlo por favor… Yo también estoy al límite.

Con una sonrisa en nuestros labios seguimos con nuestros movimientos hasta que escuche mi nombre en un gruñido. Segundos después sentí como su espesa esencia era expulsada y esparcida en mi interior, era tibia y una cantidad moderada pude sentir, pero eso solo logro que yo también sucumbiera al placer, tocando el cielo con las manos mientras me arrastraban rápidamente al infierno, todas esas sensaciones producto de nuestro clímax simultáneo.

—Suigetsu. —Gemí a la vez que inclinaba mi cabeza.

Ambos estábamos jadeantes, sudorosos y agitados, él se quedo un poco más en mi interior mientras recuperábamos el aliento, después me depositó con cuidado sobre la cama y salió de mi interior con una enorme sonrisa.

—Me encanto. —Confesó recostándose a mi lado.

—A mi también. —Le comenté al colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, de pronto mis párpados se volvieron pesados y cerré mis ojos cansada.— Deberíamos ducharnos.

—Sí, pero estoy muy cansado. —Respondió. Fue lo último que escuche antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

Desperté y pude notar por la claridad de la habitación que ya había amanecido, me estire un poco y parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz.

—Buenos días. —Escuche, giré mi vista al propietario de la voz, quien me estaba sonriendo.

—Buenos días. —Respondí de buen humor.— ¿Desde hace cuánto estas despierto? —Le pregunté ya que se notaba muy espabilado, mucho más que yo.

—Hace un rato. Estabas dormida sobre mi pecho y preferí no despertarte. —Enrojecí y oculte mi rostro de su mirada volteando a otro lado, detallando la manta blanca que nos cubría.— ¿Quieres desayunar? —Me preguntó.

—Sí, pero quisiera tomar un baño primero. —Objeté y lo miré de nuevo, una sonrisa algo zorruna apareció en su rostro.

—Vamos entonces. —Me dijo mientras mantenía esa sonrisa perversa, entonces entendí que quería que nos ducháramos juntos.

—¿L-los dos? —Pregunté extrañamente nerviosa.

—Claro, yo también me quiero duchar aunque… Podemos hacer otras cosas en el baño. —Me guiño un ojo divertido, me levante de su pecho donde hasta los momentos seguía.

—Pervertido. —Exclamé mientras me sentaba a su lado y sentí su mirada penetrante sobre mí, recordé que estaba desnuda y mis pechos estaban al descubierto al dejar caer la tela, me cubrí rápidamente.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Ya te vi y créeme, nunca los olvidaré. —Entonces sentí mi cara arder. _¡Joder!_ Hacerme sonrojar se le estaba haciendo costumbre. Se levantó de la cama y pude observarlo, también estaba desnudo pero al contrario de mí a él no parecía incomodarle.

Posé mi mirada en sus blancas y redondas nalgas, no conté con que se voltearía y en vez de mirar sus glúteos quedara mi vista justo sobre su virilidad, que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente. Desvié mi mirada y escuché una risa de su parte.

—Vendrás a ducharte conmigo ¿O te da miedo? —Interrogó desafiante. No me gusto como me habló y me levante de la cama cubriéndome bajo su mirada de rareza. Suspire profundamente para descubrir mi cuerpo, quedando expuesta ante él y di unos pasos hasta quedar a su lado.

Me recorrió entera mientras mordía su labio, conteniéndose.

—¿Te quedaras ahí parado? —Pregunté burlonamente y camine hacia la puerta del baño. No tarde mucho en escuchar sus pasos y sentir sus manos en mi cintura mientras me pegaba a su también desnudo cuerpo logrando sentir su erección rozando mi espalda baja y trasero.

Entramos al baño y él abrió la llave de la ducha dejando correr el agua, desde que desperté sentí un poco de dolor en mi zona intima y no espere más para morderme el brazo haciendo uso de mis propios poderes curativos por medio del chakra, terminando así con mi dolor, él lo noto y habló.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó preocupado.

—Ya no. —Le sonreí.

Me extendió una mano, me acerque y la tome, entramos juntos a la ducha, debajo de ella comenzamos a besarnos mientras el agua nos caía encima. Imagine que así se sentiría un beso bajo la lluvia.

Sus manos llegaron a mis nalgas y las acaricio, yo envolví su cuello con mis brazos, sus manos descendieron a mis muslos y me levanto, puse mis piernas a ambos lados de su cadera logrando abrazarlo con ellas y que nuestras intimidades rozaran, aún bajo la ducha sentía un calor sofocante.

Lo bese suavemente saboreando toda su boca con mi lengua, se separó y comenzó a besarme el cuello a la vez que me aprisionaba entre la pared y su cuerpo, ahí ya no nos caía tanta agua como antes pero ya yo me encontraba húmeda tanto en cuerpo, como en cabello y en zona intima.

Tome el cabello cerca de su nuca y lo acaricie, gemí. Suigetsu si que hacia maravillas con su boca y lengua sobre mi cuello mojado, deje una mano en sus hebras y con la otra acaricie su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja donde toque torpemente al principio pero luego con más confianza tome sus nalgas entres mis manos.

—Vaya. —Lo escuche reír cuando las apreté, yo solo sonreí y aún con mis piernas rodeando su cadera y suspendida en el aire comencé a rozar su sexo con el mío logrando que a mi cuerpo lo recorriera una placentera corriente eléctrica, lo escuche gruñir y sentí su respiración entrecortada sobre mi oído.— Quiero probar algo nuevo. —Yo no entendí al principio, me devolvió a la seguridad del suelo y cerró la llave del agua, me guió al otro extremo del baño donde se encontraba un banquito y ahí me pidió que me sentara y lo hice. Entendí sus intenciones cuando vi como se acuclillaba y abría mis piernas con sus manos mientras las acariciaba, me tensé al ver su rostro acercarse a mi intimidad.

—No Suigetsu, no lo hagas. Me da vergüenza —Le dije sintiendo mis mejillas arder pero no me hizo caso, sus labios me dieron un íntimo beso y suspiré.— Se siente bien. —Reconocí. Él siguió maravillándome con su boca, se alejó un poco y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris con sus dedos y a introducir su lengua en mi sexo. Gemí su nombre.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó alejándose un poco de mi centro.

—S-si. —Contesté jadeando, ante mi respuesta volvió a su labor introduciendo su lengua nuevamente penetrándome con ella una y otra vez. Sin saber cuando ya estaba gimiendo en voz un poco alta, me apene al notarlo, lo había hecho involuntariamente. Él seguía entretenido en mi vagina y guió una de sus manos a mis senos. Unos espasmos recorrieron mi cuerpo. —Pa-para Suigetsu. Estoy al límite. —Advertí entrecortadamente. Nuevamente no acato mi petición y siguió, intente alejarlo con mis manos porque no quería correrme en su boca pero fue muy tarde, sucumbí en un placentero orgasmo provocado por su lengua y su mano. La sensación de caída libre invadió cada parte de mi cuerpo haciendo que apoyara mis manos en el banco. Sentí escurrir mi intimidad, entonces lo mire apenada, se retiro y pude ver su rostro en particular su boca llena de un liquido transparente que salió de mi interior.— Lo siento. Te advertí y luego intente detenerte pero no me hiciste caso. —Baje la mirada realmente apenada.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Yo quería que te corrieras en mi boca. —Se limpió con el brazo.— Eres deliciosa. —Sonrió.

—Pervertido. —Le dije, escuche como reía ante mi comentario entonces se acerco a mi rostro.

—Sí. Pero solo contigo. —Y me besó en los labios, tenía un sabor distinto, supongo que por mis fluidos. Correspondí el beso y nos separamos en busca de aire para luego seguir, poco a poco recuperé mis fuerzas y la respiración se me regularizo así que me levanté.

—¿No nos vamos a bañar, eh? —Pregunté juguetonamente al mirar su miembro erecto.

—Sí, pero aún no. —Respondió acercándose a mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos.— Te molesta si entro ya, no puedo más. —Me susurró al oído con voz ronca.

—Si me molesta. —Me miró sorprendido ante mi negación.— Yo también quiero probar algo nuevo. —Le dije al oído, él sonrió entendiendo inmediatamente mis palabras.

—Cada vez me sorprendes más.

Me cargó para salir del baño y de nuevo enrolle mis piernas sobre su cadera, dio unos pasos y me dejó sobre la cama, aún estábamos mojados pero no nos importó, quede sobre la cama con él encima pero así no podía hacer lo que tenía en mente, por lo tanto le tuve que pedir que se recostara y me coloque encima, sentada en sus caderas. Lo besé apasionadamente y descendí hasta su cuello donde lo mordí levemente, luego a sus pectorales con los que me entretuve besando y acariciando un poco, llegue a su abdomen ligeramente marcado y luego a su entrepierna, ya estaba totalmente erguido, lo acaricie con mis manos de arriba hacia abajo, Suigetsu cerró los ojos a la vez que dejaba escapar varios gruñidos. Detalle su punta por unos instantes, ya comenzaba a segregar líquido, lo toque un poco más y lo hice, saboreé esa punta caliente con mi lengua y lo que salía de él, era un poco salado, seguí jugando con mi lengua sobre su miembro y de vez en cuando la pasaba por su pequeño orificio en donde ejercía un poco de presión provocando gemidos de su parte. No vacile otro segundo y cubrí su erección con mi boca, era grande así que tuve que abrir un poco más para que entrara por completo, seguía sintiendo ese sabor salado, supuse que seguía botando el líquido pre-seminal, le di suave embestidas con mi boca mientras lo miraba fascinada: Tenía los ojos cerrados con una especie de sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas teñidas de carmín y estaba apretando la mantas entre sus dedos.

Seguí embistiendo, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco hasta que lo saque de mi boca solo para atender esas pequeñas bolsitas que llamaban mi atención, las besé y lamí por todas partes mientras acariciaba la base con una de mis manos, las ingresé en mi boca.

—Por Kami. —Lo escuché decir casi sin aliento seguido de varios gruñidos. Saboreé una y después la otra, eran muy suaves. Me entretuve con ellas por unos minutos para luego volver a su erección, que seguía escurriendo, lo adentre en mi boca y comencé nuevamente con las embestidas ahora un poco más rápidas, sentí su pene palpitar en mi boca, lo miré mientras aún lo tenía dentro.— Si sigues así… Me correré en tu boca. —Anticipó respirando agitadamente y con la voz entrecortada. Lo dudé por un instante pero al final decidí que sí quería que lo hiciera, él me dejo correr en su boca y quería devolverle el favor.

En el fondo eso de devolverle el favor era lo que menos me importaba ya que si quería que se corriera, concluyendo con mi rápido análisis aumenté las embestidas y la presión de mi boca sobre su pene, sentí que volvía a palpitar y luego un espeso y tibio líquido inundo mi boca, casi sin dejarme respirar, la cantidad era considerable y no pude soportarlo todo, alejé mi boca cuando ya no podía más.

Al alejarme todo lo que quedaba en su interior lo expulsó quedando esparcido entre mis senos, cara y un poco en mi abdomen. No sabía qué hacer y en un ataque de agitación y ansiedad trague lo que había en mi boca, no era mi sabor favorito pero dejé de pensar en eso cuando vi el rostro de Suigetsu.

Estaba jadeando sonoramente con sus ojos puestos sobre mí y una sonrisa de felicidad adornándole el rostro, pensé entonces que no había sido malo, él lo disfruto y yo también, quizá algún día me acostumbre… Le sonreí con felicidad, recordé el líquido pegajoso en mi cuerpo y quise quitármelo, él extendió una toalla y me limpié; aunque prefería bañarme ya que mi intimidad estaba completamente húmeda y mi cuerpo había sido "rociado" con la esencia de mi novio.

Me levante de la cama y cuando me encontraba de pie lo miré, aún jadeaba y se notaba cansado por consecuencia de aquel orgasmo pero algo llamo mi atención, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido su enorme miembro seguía erecto y eso provocó que me humedeciera aún más.

Me mordí el labio, quería hacerlo, quería tenerlo en mi interior. Me senté en la cama nuevamente y lance la pequeña toalla que me había dado minutos antes para limpiarme, no sé donde quedo pero la verdad poco me importaba.

Me acerque a Suigetsu quien ya respiraba un poco más pausado y lo mire a los ojos.

—Ven acá. —Me dijo tomando mi cintura y me tendió en la cama posicionándome debajo, nuevamente, me besó sin prisa y luego se acercó a mi oreja, la lamió y mordió.— Aún no hemos terminado. —Volvió a tomar mis labios, ahora con más intensidad, segundos después sentí como tocaba mi intimidad. Ansié deliberadamente la conexión próxima, sentí como entraba en mí con mucha facilidad en comparación a la noche anterior, se quedó quieto.— ¿Te duele o puedo seguir? —Su respiración chocaba con mi cuello, le acaricie los hombros y la espalda.

—Sigue. —Le dije entre suspiros.

Comenzó a moverse, yo no paraba de gemir y más cuando escuchaba sus gruñidos. De un momento a otro nuestras caderas se sumergieron en un vaivén frenético, casi desesperado el uno por el otro, seguimos así mientras tocaba y besaba mis senos en movimiento por los embistes. Salió de mi interior y pasó sus manos por mi espalda levantándome, logrando que quedara sentada.

—Date vuelta y pon tus rodillas y manos sobre la cama. —Dijo roncamente, asentí y quede dándole la espalda, esa posición me puso nerviosa.— Levanta un poco el trasero. —Me pidió y accedí, en ese momento recordé haber visto esa posición en el mismo libro de Jiraiya y en diversos animales salvajes, su pene comenzó a entrar en mi húmeda cavidad, me agarró de las caderas y me penetró una vez. Hasta el fondo.

—Mmmm. —Gemí al saber lo que se sentía estar en esa posición, me embistió con más rapidez indicándome el movimiento con sus manos sobre mis caderas, luego de agarrar el ritmo retiro una de sus manos y encerró en ella uno de mis senos, pellizcando suavemente el pezón, mordí mi labio y sin notarlo comencé a masajearme el seno disponible mientras mantenía el equilibrio con mi otro brazo.

No pude reprimir mis gemidos.

—Suigetsu ¡Sí! —Dije mientras recibía sus fuertes embestidas, con cada una sentía que llegaba más profundo en mi interior, seguimos sumergidos en la fascinación que provocaba nuestro vaivén hasta que comencé a tener espasmos involuntarios y mi interior convulsionó mientras su pene palpitaba dentro. Conté 6 embestidas más para lograr sucumbir en un placentero orgasmo, definitivamente era tocar el cielo con las manos y no por el orgasmo en sí, sino porque era Suigetsu quien lo provocaba. Él siguió embistiendo un poco más y un gruñido que escapó de sus labios al momento de sentir su cálida esencia recorrer mi interior nuevamente, caí exhausta a la cama con él encima, salió de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado, nuestros jadeos inundaban la habitación, pero aún así lo miré y confesé—: Te amo.

Me miró sorprendido a la vez que sus brazos me rodeaban atrayéndome a su pecho.

—Yo también te amo. —Contestó mientras acariciaba mi espalda, otra sonrisa bobalicona surco mi rostro, recuperamos nuestra respiración y caí en cuenta de algo importante.

—Sasuke y Juugo están en mi casa. ¡Oh, por Kami! ¡Los deje solos! —Suigetsu tocó su frente.

—¡Diablos, lo olvide!

—Yo igual. —Le respondí al momento de verlo al rostro, ambos comenzamos a reír, habíamos estado tan ocupados que olvidamos a nuestros amigos.

—Vamos a ducharnos. —Dijo tranquilamente.

—Pero a ducharnos. —Le dije en tono regañón, él bufó.— Debemos ir a casa rápido, antes de que se marchen.

—Está bien. —Extendió una mano, ambos nos duchamos y obviamente compartimos besos, me ayudo a lavar mi espalda y yo a él también pero no paso nada más, salimos del baño y nos vestimos, cosa que no fue fácil porque nuestras prendas estaban regadas por toda la habitación, sonreí burlonamente.

—Esto es obra tuya. —Le dije al momento de conseguir mi sujetador en una esquina de la habitación, él sonrió.

—Lo siento. —La diversión teñía su rostro.

Conseguí mis lentes sobre la mesa de noche, nos vestimos rápido, ya que queríamos llegar pronto con nuestros amigos, antes de salir de la habitación vi la cama.

—Hay que lavarlas. —Señalé las telas desordenadas, en una parte tenía una pequeña mancha de sangre de la noche anterior, las quite y propuse lavarlas al regresar, él acepto sonriente y ambos salimos de casa.

Como caminamos rápido llegamos en pocos minutos a casa, entre y comencé a llamar a mis amigos pero no recibí respuesta, me dirigí a la habitación que les preparé y no los encontré, solo me tope con una nota encima de una de las camas perfectamente ordenadas, la tome en mis manos y leí:

"Nos fuimos al amanecer, quisimos despedirnos pero no te encontramos, sabíamos que estabas en buenas manos. Nos vemos la próxima y gracias por la hospitalidad.

Atte. Juugo.

P.D.: Suigetsu, si estás leyendo esto eres un idiota y Karin tenle paciencia aunque no sea fácil."

Sonreí después de leer la nota de Juugo en voz alta.

—Maldito Juugo. —Comentó Suigetsu con enojo fingido.

—Solo intenta no ser tan idiota. —Dije burlonamente.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Alzó una ceja.

—La nota de Juugo lo dice. —Respondí, no aguante las ganas de reír.

—Debes tenerme paciencia, eso también lo dice. —También comenzó a reír, me acerqué a él y lo bese.

—Lo intentaré. —Accedí al momento de separarnos.— Solo porque te amo.

Recibí otro beso de su parte.

—Te amo tanto Karin. —Eso lo dijo mirándome a los ojos con una intensidad indescriptible que logró sonrojarme. Lo abrace repentinamente y sus brazos respondieron de igual forma, me sentía feliz. Por fin después de tanto tiempo y malos ratos nos confesamos y lo mejor de todo es que nos amábamos mutuamente. Le agradecí a Los celos de Suigetsu, gracias a su participación especial y a ciertos amigos todo esto ocurrió.

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Me encantaría leerlos por los reviews.**

 **¿Por qué Kishimoto? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué no hiciste el SuiKa cannon** **. Por ese detalle y la muerte de Neji casi lo odié, casi, pues odiarlo es imposible y más después de seguir Naruto desde el inicio.**

 **En fin, espero leerlos.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
